Blood treatment is recommended to patients who cannot sufficiently clear their blood of toxins. Blood treatment often occurs at a clinic that operates multiple blood treatment machines. However, at-home blood treatment machines are also available. At a blood treatment clinic, a user or operator prepares the blood treatment machine for blood treatment, attaches the patient to the blood treatment machine prior to treatment, and detaches the patient from the blood treatment machine when the blood treatment is completed. During blood treatment, the operator routinely checks the patient to ensure the blood treatment machine is operating properly. The blood treatment machine is also typically configured to automatically monitor various machine and patient parameters during treatment. One such patient parameter that is typically monitored is blood pressure (BP). Each blood treatment machine typically also has programmable alarms that notify the operator when a measurement is outside of a programmed range. Notifying the operator in this way allows the operator to address the alarm condition.